Mátame Bajo El Árbol de Cerezos
by Pseulzang
Summary: Observó como este volteó su cabeza en dirección a ella. Las chicas cerca de allí gritaron histéricas. Sakura no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con sus labios "estúpido Kakashi-sensei".


.

**...:::Mátame Bajo El Árbol de Cerezos:::...**

_Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación._

**.**

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que no tiene novia?"

"Si…"

"¿Como puede ser posible?, él es tan genial"

"jeeeh!...es tan lindo"

"Me gustaría ver su rostro"

"A mi también"

Dos chicas estaban hablando mientras comían sus deliciosos desayunos en una pequeña colina de la escuela. Su miradas inquisitivas apuntaban a una de las decenas del aulas contenidas en el edificio escolar, la unica diferencia con las demás era que en ella se encontraba uno de los maestros más cotizados por las chicas, Kakashi, él siempre permanecía encerrado en su aula durante el tiempo de descanso leyendo algún libro.

Las chicas no podían dejar de verlo y gritar, lo que realmente molestaba a una joven que se encontraba cerca de allí.

En un montículo cercano, bajo un gigantesco árbol de cerezo – orgullo de la institución – una chica, de quizás catorce años, estaba tumbada en el suelo. Sus ojos brillantes y claros, de labios color melocotón, y su pelo rosado que le llegaba a los hombros, enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, el cual podría parecer más tierno si no fuera porque sus mejillas temblaban y sus ojos brillantes trataban de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La joven no pudo evitar girar su rostro hacia donde el hombre se entraba, observó como este volteó su cabeza en dirección a ella. Las chicas cerca de allí gritaron histéricas. Sakura no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con sus labios "estúpido Kakashi-sensei".

La campana de la escuela sonó y todos salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas aulas; los jóvenes que estaban jugando al futbol dejaron tras ellos una hilera de polvo y las chicas de la colina empacaron con rapidez sus bentos y se deslizaron riéndose por aquel montículo de tierra.

Todos a su alrededor desaparecieron y Sakura pudo estar al fin sola con sus pensamientos. Un sollozo se atragantó en su garganta y empezó a hipar. Una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro, pero antes de que esta desapareciera entre sus enmarañados cabellos fue detenida por el tacto delicado de unos dedos.

― ¿_Porque no estás en clases? - _

Ella parpadeó y miró a la inesperada voz que emanaba de la silueta de un hombre oscura por el contraste con el sol. Su cara estaba oculta entre las sombras de aquel árbol de cerezos.

La joven se incorporó asustada, pero su corazón salto cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba delante de ella, y colocando ambas manos en su pecho.

Kakashi estaba allí.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? –la chica aparto su mirada.

― Las preguntas las hago yo –

― No – dijo algo orgullosa – si alguien te ve junto a mí, y se descubre lo nuestro, el consejo de maestros te matará.

― Aahm…entonces por eso las lágrimas –

Sakura lo miró, este tenía el mismo aspecto relajado de siempre, no, esta vez era mejor, tenía algo que no podría describir, algo que hacia enloquecer a las chicas, incluido a ella, solo que no dejaría que él lo notara. Bueno, no hasta ese momento, cuando el detuvo sus lágrimas.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, ella con sus pestañas aun humedecidas por las lágrimas y sus mejillas algo rojas.

― Sakura – la aludida prestó toda su atención – yo…me disculpo.

― …-

― No me importa si me ven junto a ti – el hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella – no me importan si me descubren besándote…

El hombre bajo el trozo de tela que cubría su rostro, estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su rostro.

Las manos de Kakashi se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la Haruno hasta llegar a sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sí, los senos de la joven quedaron apretados contra el pecho de su maestro y este comenzó a devorar sus labios, en un acto de necesidad. Deseaba tenerla junto a él.

Sakura pronto se dejó llevar y abrió la boca. Cuando la lengua de Kakashi se entrelazo con la suya su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Kakashi se apartó unos centímetros de sus labios, la joven aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos rodeando el cuello del hombre, estaba hipnotizada.

― …No me importa si me matan ahora mismos bajo este árbol –

.

* * *

**_._**

**_Muchas gracias. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño Drabble. ^_^_**

**_Panda And Hero 2014_**

.


End file.
